A Hetero Trun
by ToxicHetaliaFan77
Summary: The semes of Hetalia have been suduced by their female selves! It's up to the ukes to get them back! Fail summary. Pairings: Spamano,USUK,Giripan,GerIta,RoChu. Yaoi and guyXgirl sex


Russia stood in his shower, letting water pour down his completely naked body. His scarf was off; as this was the only time he couldn't wear it. He slathered himself in soap, letting some of the vodka smell wash off. Skin pressed against his back, nails touching his flesh. "China I didn't know you liked shower sex, da." Ivan spoke, a lusty smile spreading across his features. Another set of flesh pressed itself against his back, breasts. The Russian turned around spotting a lady in the shower that was his spitting image and to say her breasts were large would be like calling the Atlantic Ocean damp. Her seductive lavender eyes met his, and (if it was even possible) Russia swooned before grabbing her wrists then slamming her into the corner of his shower.

Two bodies became one at that point. Ivan kissed his female doppelganger all over as she moaned in pleasure. Water splashed down upon them like a waterfall. Russia pressed his lips to hers, tongues invading the other's mouth. The former pulled away and whispered lustfully, "Become one, da?" "Da."

China was busy in the kitchen; Russia liked vodka right after a shower, which Yao found stupid as that smell had just been washed off. Then the Asian grabbed his gift for Ivan, a genuine Nehru styled shirt. "He'll like this, aru." Yao smiled. "He'd also like me to see him naked. It always leads to sex, aru." He said this somewhat tiredly, but in reality he loved their spontaneous bouts.

Wang opened the bathroom door and thought he heard moaning. _I must be hearing things, aru._ "Ah!" A female voice echoed throughout the room. "Ivan?" China cautiously pulled back the curtain. "Russia, who's this, aru?" The caught man turned and glared daggers at his former lover. "Get the fuck out, da." "Not without-!" Wang started, but Russia cut him off with a Russian curse. Ivan raised a fist, preparing to strike. China dropped the shirt and ran, tears flowing freely down his face. Ivan directed all his passion back at the doppelganger.

Germany stirred the icing he was making for the cake currently in the oven. "I can't wait liebling…" What could've been called a smile flickered across his stoic features when the oven signaled the cake was ready. The German bent down and plucked the three layers from the oven, then he placed them to the side. Another hint of a smile appeared on his face as he turned to start cleaning. The dreamy smile transformed into a perverted one as he stared at the blond haired, blue-eyed, German-made beauty now in front of him.

The deadly sin of lust corrupted Ludwig's heart as he shoved the ganger onto the table and grabbed the fresh icing. The male drizzled the once innocent icing onto her naked form and proceeded to lick it off. His tongue skittered all over her form and she moaned loudly if he hit a stimulating spot. Ludwig met his feminine self in a passionate kiss, his tongue sweeping the inside of her mouth and blocking her.

Feliciano skipped through the front door of the German house, his smile filling up every inch of the room. "Doitsu~!" He bounced into the kitchen, holding a dish full of lovingly made pasta. The porcelain dish hit the ground suddenly as the Italian gazed at the act of infidelity. "Wha-? Doitsu!" The Italian's heart couldn't stand the sight any longer and he fled the scene. Hot tears poured down his cheeks in rivers.

A similar thing happened to England, Romano, and Japan. All the victimized countries met each other at Italy's house. After Italy stopped sobbing, Romano and England stopped cursing, and Japan and China stopped arguing about copyright, the actual meeting started. Of course, even in this small group the conversations went nowhere and reached no conclusion. Everyone thought about leaving until Italy piped up. "Let's give them a new experience. Veh, let's top them!" Everyone stared at the seemingly innocent Italian. "Veh? What's wrong?" They suddenly remembered he was related to France and shook their heads. "H-hai…it could work…" China's eyes widened. _How the fuck am __**I**__ going to be able to dominate Russia, aru? At least Italy will have the same trouble, he's the ultimate…what did Japan say…oh yes the ultimate uke! _England rolled his eyes. "Fine, but I swear if I see pictures or videos on the internet this time!" The nations filed out, Japan did not respond to the Brits worries about physical evidence.

Romano burst through the Spaniard's door, stripping as he walked to the room Spain would be in. "Get away from Spain, bitch!" He punched the Spanish female, whipped around at Spain, and shoved him to the ground. The carpet burned the Spaniard's skin and he whined in pain. "Shut the fuck up!" The angry Italian didn't even waste time preparing Spain before shoving his cock in the latter's ass. "L-Lovi st-!" Romano interrupted him with a rough kiss. Lovino hammered Antonio's prostate and the Spanish man couldn't help but buckled his hips up, despite it being painful. The Italian came and removed his member, leaving Spain to deal with his own "problem".

Kiku was quite nervous about all of this, but manga couldn't be far from what actually happens, right? If it wasn't well… no one reads more manga or watches more anime than Japan, only America comes close to rivaling him. He arrived at the Grecian ruins and spot Greece. _Just like manga and anime…_ Japan moved closer, noticing the female Grecian had left. Honda shrugged it off and moved to start removing his own pants, but in a flash Greece had pinned him to the slab of stone. "H-Heracles-san!" Heracles silenced him with a wet, passionate kiss. All doubts of Greece not loving him washed away as the Japanese man lost his trousers and stars flashed in his vision. Incomprehensible Japanese spilled from Kiku's lips as Greece traced his fingers around the formers stomach, still thrusting inside him. Nails digging into Heracles, Japan released his seed into the Grecian's other hand. Greece purred, almost like the cats he loves, and came inside Kiku.

Arthur arrived at his destination next. "Get the bloody hell away from my lover, slut!" The Brit dived into the water, naked and kicked the American female away. He slipped one finger into Alfred's entrance. England smirked; America didn't say anything, but his body betrayed him. The Englishman slipped another finger inside and started scissoring. "Just…fuck me already!" Alfred yelled out. Arthur didn't listen to him and kept teasing. "DAMNIT JUST- AH!" Stars flew across America's eyes as England shoved his hard cock in and, by luck, hit the former's sweet spot. Arthur's thrusts were relentless, he never gave America a chance to protest. With one final thrust both men released and their chests heaved. "That was…awesome…"

The dark expression on Feliciano's face both did and didn't belong there, as he snuck into the German household looking for the "toys" Ludwig used on him. The Italian grabbed what he could find and hurried into the bathroom to change. He giggled darkly as he slipped on the "outfit". "Doitsu's going to be so proud!"

Italy appeared in the kitchen doorway in a leather jacket, leather gloves, no pants, and an assortment of "toys" in hand. Feliciano pulled Ludwig off the German female, shoved her off the table with his foot, and slammed Germany back onto the table. "Italia…?" "Sh… No talking." The Italian gagged the German and finished the ganger's stripping job. "So you won't fight back~!" He hand cuffed Germany's wrists to the legs of the table. Italy plucked the German's whip from the pile and smirked. "Ready for some fun?" He giggled and flicked the whip across the German's chest, blood welling up soon after. "Oh no! Doitsu has a boo-boo, let me make it better!" He bent down and licked the wound, purring at the copper taste. Germany felt his member harden and loved seeing Italy being dominate for once. The Italian rubbed Ludwig's erected length. "You're so happy Doitsu! Let me make you even happier!" Italy slipped two fingers inside the German and started scissoring. Germany's muscles instinctively contracted around Italy's fingers. Feliciano clucked his tongue. "Don't get too excited over fingers Doitsu." With his free hand Italy grabbed a knife from the pile and dragged it along the middle line of Germany's six-pack. Ludwig wasn't sure whether to be disturbed, pained, or turned on by the new wound on his body inflicted by Italy. He was turned on. Feliciano pulled out his fingers, hand a little covered from Germany's leaking member. Placing his fingers to the wound he waited for sufficient coverage from the blood, then reinserted them. _Stop teasing Italien._ Ludwig thought restlessly. As if reading his thoughts, Feli purred. "Doitsu's not used to this! I have to prepare him!" Soon enough the fingers were pulled free and the Italian's hard cock was placed in. Germany's back arched with every thrust and moans threatened to escape his gag. _Harder Italy, make my inside bleed with pleasure!_ Ludwig almost prayed and the sick prayer was answered when the thrusts were more forceful and blood stained the already violated table. "Ti amo, Doitsu." _Ich liebe dich Italien. _Ludwig wanted to answer back, but what actually answered was the German's member releasing. Italy purred, hitting his climax as well. He removed the gag. "Again liebling."

Wang made the decision (rather last minute) that the only way to do this would be to just do it. No teasing, no tricks, nothing. He unlocked the door and walked to the bathroom. China burst in shoving the girl away and quickly meeting Ivan in a violent kiss. The Chinese man had already shed his pants during the drive and proceeded to finish, two fingers scissoring inside the Russian entrance. _Keep him distracted…_ The thought repeated itself like a mantra in China's head. When only one sleeve remained on him, he pulled out he fingers and quickly rammed his cock in. Ivan put his hands on Yao's torso and dug his nails in. Yao took Russia's hips and dug in his nails, mostly out of anxiety and for support. Crimson spilled and swirled down the drain from various things. Every thrust caused Russia's entrance to spill blood; the nail wounds bled, and so did the kiss. They bit the other's lip and just as much blood went down the drain as it did in their mouths. Wang Yao was determined not to release first and clenched his muscles every time it threatened. Ivan on the other hand went ahead with it swearing if his lover said anything about it… _I'll literally rip him a new asshole, da. _Barely catching the release, Yao relaxed and let Mother Nature take over, which is to say Russia's cum sped down the drain and China's went into his partner. The latter ended the violent kiss, blood running down his chin. He pulled his hands off the Russian's hips and tried to back away. "My turn, da." _Fuck, aru. _The Russian female looked rather scared and scarred, she ran away.


End file.
